The structural biology core will provide structural biology, protein profiling and structure-based drug design support for many of the SERCEB programs. Support will include use of UAB's novel, high-throughput x-ray crystallographic capabilities, modeling and structural bioinformatic services, mass spectroscopy plus biocalorimetry and structural thermodynamics in support of proposed structure-based drug design efforts. The Center for Biophysical Sciences and Engineering (UAB)is composed of 130 staff (20 Ph. D. crystallographers) with established, novel capabilities in crystallization screening strategies, nanocrystallization, x-ray data collection including dedicated synchrotron access, and semi-automated structure determinations. Duke University and industry collaborators will provide high throughput screening technologies for protein-protein interactions and protein profiling using advanced surface plasmon resonance and antibody-based protein microarray facilities.